A Fortuitous Venture
by GrokoAndNat
Summary: After writing our names and the title, Hetalia, in a strange notebook called the Fan Note, we are sucked into the Hetalia world. Super cool, right? Wrong. Hetalia characters are everything and nothing like how we thought they would be. Not only that, but the notebook is gone and we have no clue how to get back. GermanyXOC and RomanoXOC No yaoi. T for language. ENJOY!
1. Everyone has to start somewhere

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**HELLO THERE AWESOME READER HAVE TEN COOKIES!**

**Gracie: You're going to make me go deaf! Don't yell!**

**Nat: *rolls eyes* Nah, I'm good. Plus you are not the boss of me; I do what I want! *smiles***

**Gracie: *sighs* Just do the disclaimer thing.**

**Nat: Okay! We don't own hetalia or any of Hetalia's awesome characters sadly! T-T**

* * *

Chapter One: Everyone has to start somewhere...

So every story has to begin with an introduction of the two main characters, right? Let's get right to it then. Hi, I'm Gracie Richter. My friend, Natalie Angelis, is the other protagonist. She'll steal the spotlight from me from time to time as I tell this absolutely, don't-doubt-me-I'm-not-lying true story. Oh man; it sounds fake already. Damn. I was hoping to avoid that.

So yeah... Introduction...

I already told you my name, so let's go with description. Oh, I hate this part of writing. It always seems random or too dramatic. You know what? I really don't have a choice, do I? Bear with me people. I have dark blonde hair that's shoulder length. It has a ton of layers to imitate a 'rocker' look to no avail. My bangs are cut as full bangs angled to the left. Despite the layers and shortness, my hair is still thin. I hate it, but there's really nothing much I can do about it. I really doubt you're anticipating my eye color, but here you go. You see, I like to call them cat eyes because my right eye is more green than blue. So, I have one blue eye and one green. It's subtle, so no one notices it until I mention it. So, you think you know what I look like now, right? Wrong. Try to imagine the same girl as you were before only stretched out to be 5'11. Yes, this does mean I'm skinny and small chested. So let's say you imagine a really awkward, Shaggy kind of guy with a small chest and girlish hair and clothing. You'll get somewhere close.

Anyway, it started out with the two of us sitting in one of our high school's classrooms before the bell rang on Friday June 13th. Friday the thirteenth had always been worrisome for me. It's probably psychological, but I always get clumsier and end up with fresh scrapes and bruises on Friday the thirteenth. Well, now that I think about it, I end up with fresh wound every day. Whatever. I _feel_ clumsier, okay?

We were talking and fangirling as usual. About what? Hetalia, of course! But, come on, you knew this already. That's why you clicked on the story. Natalie was desperately looking up a picture on her iPhone. She pushed her long, chocolate brown, wavy hair behind her ear. Her smile was evident and firmly placed on her olive tone face. Laughing spontaneously, she looked as though she was planning something. I was nervous. No, maybe terrified is a better word. Natalie had a reputation of showing people random and sometimes disturbingly humorous pictures... especially to me. Her dark brown eyes rimmed with eyeliner gleamed in a deceitful manner.

"You're gonna love it," She assured me. Love it, my ass. I bet it was another strange picture of a dog with a stretched out face or maybe hardcore yaoi. My eyes stung at the thought.

"Oh! I got it!" She squealed, clearly excited. She shoved her phone in my face.

"Back it up. I can't see-" I blushed slightly and began to tear up because of the burning sensation in my eyes. Of course she would show me hard core USUK fanart. It was the worst as far as Hetalia yaoi is concerned. I shut my eyes swiftly.

"D-Don't show me that stuff Nat! You know it makes my eyes burn."

"Open your eyes, Gracie. I have another one. It's not so bad though." She laughed nonchalantly. Never trust those words. Oh I tell people this, but do I listen to my own advice? No. Absolutely not. I peeked from beneath my eyelids. This one was even more graphic and horrifying. I shrieked and turned away. _Bad idea, Gracie. _

"Ha! Wait, there's an even better one here!" She chuckled deviously._ Riiing! _Thank goodness the bell rang; I may have been sucked into a disgustingly graphic yaoi world for an eternity if it hadn't.

We got up and walked to the door of the classroom. Why? Because we were hanging out in some random teacher's room before class to avoid stares from people we know. I'll have you know that it has been very effective.

By the door lay an unmanned, black notebook, spiral binded with the words, _Fan Note_,on the front. Someone really put time in the art of the lettering because it was an exact replica of the Death Note style. I picked it up, curious, and Natalie stopped to have a glance as well. Opening it to the back of the cover, there were rules just like a Death Note would. I gasped and turned to Nat. She stared blankly at me. _That's what you get for not watching Death Note yet. I told you to. _I shook my head to focus and skimmed the rules.

"Whoever writes the name of an anime in this note, shall be sucked into the world of this said anime...Right after writing the anime of choice, one must write the full name(s) of the people to transfer into this world." I said the words out loud. Glancing at Natalie, she was practically foaming at the mouth. It was obvious that we should try it.

"Hetalia, right?" I questioned, pen in hand.

"Yes! C'mon Groko Ono! Get it together!" I flinched at the sound of her embarrassing nickname for me. Another bell rang signifying that we would soon be marked late if we didn't rush.

"Hurry it up!"

"I'm hurrying, okay?"

And as I wrote the last letter, I suddenly felt myself lose consciousness.

When I awoke, I was falling from a rather intense height. Screaming, I searched around and immediately saw Natalie next to me, plummeting to the ground as well. I could barely open my eyes; the wind was too strong. What I did see, however, was the ground coming closer and closer.

We hit the ground. It didn't hurt as much as I had imagined it would. The reason was almost definitely the man that broke my fall. He groaned subconsciously, and I backed away quickly.

"WHAT THE F-CK ARE YOU DOING?!" Natalie had also landed on a man, but that man was_ really _angry with her. She got up sluggishly and crawled towards me, muttering curses.

I rubbed my eyes. No, it couldn't be. My vision was the same. There was nothing wrong with me. Was I looking at-touching- cartoons? Natalie looked like Natalie...only anime style. Like how I would draw her. Nothing seemed real, and the world appeared as an animation...as if I were in an anime or cartoon. I felt like I was dreaming. Yeah, I was dreaming. Simple as that.

Yeah, now you don't believe me. I can feel the hate. I promise this is true, and I can prove it. Would I put this next embarrassing event here if it weren't true? I won't embarrass myself just to get some pointless ratings.

I glanced at the two men we landed on. The one I clumsily fell on was tall with dark brown hair and emerald eyes. He had a carefree smile despite the experience he just went through and rubbed his head.

"Are you chicas okay? What just happened?" Spanish accent. It was obvious now. This was Spain or Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I felt nauseous. No way right? Dreaming. I must be dreaming.

"I was just f-cking walking with f-cking idiota Spain and I'm knocked over by two f-cking strangers!" This was an Italian accent. The constant cursing...Ian Sinclair's heavenly tone...It had to be. Romano, or Lovino Vargas was right next to Antonio. It felt weird to call him by his country name. He was real-at least in front of me- not a personification. This was it. I could see them, hear them for real. Face to face. I couldn't grasp it. It was impossible; I should be called crazy for even mentioning it.

And here's the embarrassing part; I fell unconscious yet again. This time it was because of the utter shock I was feeling at that moment. Fangirling to the maximum, I guess. I just hoped that I would wake up soon. I didn't want to be late for class...

* * *

**Nat: So there's the first chapter hope you guys enjoyed! Please Review! You'll get more cookies!**

**Gracie: You enjoy making people fat, don't you?**

**Nat: Yup! ^J^ Become one with Russia, da?**

**Gracie: *laughs* You are so weird. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chaptahhhh Dos

**Nat: So here we are in chapter 2! **

**Groko: The spot light is on Natalie this chapter. Don't worry she's not ****_that_**** scary! **

**Nat: Hey! No need to be mean! *pouts* **

**Groko: *laughs* We don't own Hetalia or any of its awesome characters! **

* * *

Chaptahhhh Dos

"Ugh," I moaned. Where was I? I was definitely being carried by someone. Slowly, I opened my eyes to be met with green orbs. May I add anime style, green orbs? And not only anime style, but _Hetalia style_. The man stared down at me with a warm, kind of dopey smile plastered on his face. My eyes widened.

_Oh my f-cking gosh! This wasn't...couldn't be a dream! It's too weird and cool. I can't believe it! Spain was holding me! _I thought to myself, inwardly squeeing.

"Are you okay, chica?" the Spaniard asked. Concern flooded his face and voice. I nodded.

"I'm great. Hey, would you mind putting me down? I'm fine to walk." I chirped. Spain looked down at me, baffled at my mood after just fainting, but complied anyway.

"Hey. Where is Gracie?" I asked, suddenly realizing she wasn't with us. What if she was hurt, or killed, or worse, _raped by France_? I started freaking the hell out.

"Who? Oh, your amiga? We left her."

"WHAT?! DO YOU WANT HER TO GET HURT OR RAPED OR-" I was cut short by Romano who had that scowl on his face.

"Calm down, idiota. We're coming back for her." He rolled his eyes as if it were nothing.

"No! I am going back for her _now_! Why couldn't you take her?" I snapped, grimacing at the Italian. Did I really just yell at Romano? I think I'm getting sick. He's my favorite character, too.

"Are you kidding me?" He chuckled darkly, "I'm not taking that giant! She's way too tall, and I don't need you telling me what to do, bambina." He gave me an evil glare.

"I know what you said, asshole. My dad used to call me that when I was a kid. I am not a baby, you lazy ass." I said, glaring back and blushing at the same time.

"Smart ass," He said, glaring at me.

"Is glaring all you do? God, can't you ever smile?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the angry Italian, he just gave me a harder glare. "Someone's prissy," I muttered.

"Che coza!? What did you say!?" He snapped.

"Nothing!" I squeaked before flashing him a smile. He blushed. _Awwwww! He's sooooo cute! Man, he does look like a tomato! _

"Aw! You're blushing!" I cooed. The Spaniard next to me laughed. He tapped me, grinning ear to ear.

"Doesn't he look a tomato?"

"Totally!" I giggled uncontrollably.

"Shut up, you stupid jerks."

Spain and I continued to laugh. "Nah, I'm good," I replied. Maybe I _was_ being a bit of a smart ass, but it was fun toying around with him. I could see that Romano was getting angrier and angrier by the second, and I turned to Antonio before he could protest.

"So can we go back for her?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, I guess we can go and get tu amiga," he said flashing me a warm smile. My heart may have exploded at this point because of that smile.

"Yay! You, my friend, are amazing!" I smiled back at him.

"Can we just go, you stupid bastards?" Of course Romano had to go and break the beautiful friendship forming.

"Okay, Mister Stick-up-his-ass. Let's go." Confidently, I lead the way back with a seething Romano and a grinning Spain behind me. "I really hope Gracie's okay too. I swear if anyone hurts her, I will find them and castrate them." I said, more to myself then the others, a murderous glint in my eye.

I saw Romano and Spain give me a wary look from the corner of my eye. Then, something green caught my attention; it was on my shirt. I looked down and screamed. It was a grasshopper the size of a soda can. You see, I've been terrified of grasshoppers ever since I was younger when a swarm of them attacked me out of nowhere. I jumped on the nearest thing to me which happened to be Romano.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A GRASSHOPPER! PROTECT ME!" I yelled, subconsciously nuzzling me head into his chest. Romano blushed a red unimaginable, and let me go.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He yelled, still blushing extremely hard. I blushed lightly, realizing what I just did, and frowned.

"I'm afraid of grasshoppers! Sorry, geez!" I snapped, glaring at him. "You didn't have to drop me!" I continued.

"Well, _you_ didn't have to jump on top of me, idiota!" He spat back, the blush that started to leave his cheeks reappearing.

"Amigos, no fighting! It's not nice to call each other names!" A worried Spain cut in.

"BUTT OUT!" Romano and I said at the same time, glaring at each other. I stood up and faced the two.

"Let's just go." I sighed, turning back around to go back for Gracie. The rest of the walk was an awkward silence, with Romano shooting me glares every now and then. _God, he is a jerk! Why did I even like him in the first place!_ I thought angrily to myself. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**Nat: So how was that!? *jumping around excitedly***

**Groko: *laughs* You did great Nat, and review guys! We wanna know what you think so far! \^_^/**


	3. I Am Ditched

**Groko: Hey guys! It's now my turn again to portray this beautiful story for you! You may or may not have noticed the editing of Chapter One and the description. I really hated some wordings in Chapter One, and the description didn't really describe the story. If you did like it, oh well. It's our story. x3 Also, we're gonna share a fact about each of us (as authors) every author's note now! Yay!**

**Nat: What's the fact today?**

**Groko: Eh, let's start with favorite Hetalia pairing.**

**Nat: *laughs* Easy! SPAMANO FTW!**

**Groko: Mine's probably PruHun. Not really into yaoi so much...**

**Nat: *shrugs* Meh, everyone has their own opinions.**

**Groko: SHOUT OUT TO OUR FIRST REVIEWER, MAYA PAPAYA! Thanks so much! If I wasn't too lazy, I would show you the convo we had about how Prussian awesome it was that we got a review. We adore feedback and knowing that someone enjoyed our story was really heartwarming! Much love 333**

**Nat: And we totally appreciate all of the favs and follows too! Thanks so much for those, dudes!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia or any of its characters!**

Chapter 3: I am Ditched.

When I woke up in the middle of a sidewalk, I was surrounded by anime people.

No joke.

Anime. People. Talking to me. Staring at me.

It was _so_ a dream.

I got up woozily and heard someone ask, "Are you alright?" I nodded. That was a total lie. How could I be alright with a bunch of anime characters surrounding me? The trees, sky, buildings, and everything else were drawn as well. I was in an anime world. Hetalia? Yeah, definitely Hetalia. My brain was seriously f-cked up, dreaming everything in anime. I must have watched too much the night before.

Oh man. Was I anime too? I pushed the drawn people away to run by a hat and sunglasses selling stand nearby. There was a small mirror there that I raced to stick my face in front of.

Holy Zeus. I was a freaking MOVING and TALKING anime character. My features were still the same just...anime style. Shoulder length blonde hair... cat eyes (although the difference of color was more noticable now) ... ridiculously tall ... small chest... Well, I guess not so small anymore. My chest was definitely bigger than I remembered, at least a size, maybe two, larger. But that's anime for you.

I guess the creepiest part was my eyes. They were twice the normal size and totally the Hetalia style. Not the Beautiful World style, but Axis Powers and World Series style. That was good, I guess. I never really cared for the new style. Thinking twice about it, I stopped myself from touching my eyes out of fascination.

And with this newfound discovery that I was an anime character came a noise from the depths of my throat (AKA I screamed bloody murder). Touching my face and arms and hair, I realized that they felt the same as usual. They just looked as if Hidekaz Himaruya drew them. Stunned, I squeaked out a smaller, but still pronounced scream.

I should have thought about the consequences of screaming. The crowd of people that had been around me before suddenly circled around me again. Embarrassed, I shrugged them off hurriedly and sprinted away.

After a couple of minutes, I slowed down to a walk again. The air was warm, and the sun beat down relentlessly. I wish I wore shorts today. My jeans were becoming more and more uncomfortable with the growing heat. Where was I going? I seemed to be in the central area of what the anime depicted as Italy. Wasn't Natalie supposedly with me? Where is she? Did she freaking DITCH me? I could picture it; Nat's starry eyes as she blindly follows Spain and Romano who had been here earlier.

'Oh Lovino-sempai, Antonio-sempai! I'm so happy I ditched my unconcious friend to make my fantasy romances come true!' Ugh. I was _so_ going to kill her if we met up before I woke up from this endless dream.

As I was contemplating murder, I noticed a presence behind me, staring intently at me. I brushed it away, simply believing I was paranoid. But it didn't go away. The stranger was closing the distance. I could _feel_ it. I spun my head around in time to have black gloves clamped around my mouth. Oh no. My mind desperately searched for all the tips I learned to defend myself in this type of situation. I could bite his hand except the gloves would insulate my attack and render it useless. I could knee his soft spot if he wasn't behind me. My arms were secured, so I couldn't elbow him either. He pushed me into a nearby alleyway and, surprisingly enough, released me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I breathed, scared out of my mind. My legs shakily moved away from the shadow hidden stranger until he grabbed my arm.

Oh, and this is where he thinks he can go and rape me? I. Think. Not. I REFUSE to have some random guy rape me-even if I was dreaming and the guy was an anime character. Ha! Now, if only I had this much confidence in real life...

Thrashing violently, I began the scream again. Screaming was becoming a habit now, wasn't it?

He pulled my face to his chest and whispered dangerously into my ear, "I would strongly advise being quiet. My sister's on a rampage." The man had a strong Russian accent. I did the math. Russian accent, Hetalia world, sister. My kidnapper was clearly Russia, or Ivan Braginsky. His sister was the fearsome Belarus, also known as Natalia Arlovskaya. Oh, the irony. The only guy I can cosplay in Hetalia, without it being too ridiculous considering my height, is taking me freaking hostage. Oh my gosh. I cosplayed my kidnapper. That's so screwed up. My dreams are so freaking screwed up.

"Big Brother! Oh, where are you?" I could feel Ivan trembling. Like with Antonio, I found it unnatural to refer to him as Russia. I saw a girl in a light blue dress dash past the alleyway calling for her brother. After a while, he let me back away. And it sunk in. I just (basically) hugged Ivan Braginsky.

IRNAJCKEKVKBOSNQNVJVOVFNDJIBFDUXIGOHFDUECKVOE! OMGOMGOMGOMGHOLYCRAP!

Ha, that part was great, but, in all seriousness, I was pissed at him. Not only did he freaking scare the hell out of me, but now he was smiling so innocently. It was as if I was going to say, "Oh, sister problems? LOL I have those at home! Wanna be best buddies and skip into the sunset?" No. I was going to punch him even though I had a replica of his coat in my closet at home. Even though I worshipped the show he was from. And I would punch him _hard_. Stomping in his direction, I put all my anger in a strong right jab. I looked up to see the results. He had caught my hand with ease. I sighed. Should I have expected any different from the personification of the country that brought the first man to space? I guess not, but the continued smile on his face hurt my pride. My left arm drew back for a fist in his gut, but he caught my other hand, too. He smiled, looking at me.

"Hello. My name's Ivan Braginsky. What's yours?" he introduced calmly.

"What's up with the formality? You just freaking kidnapped me, I hope you know." That's it. Just keep up the tough act. It was working pretty well, and you can't get away when you're terrified and cowering in a corner.

"Oh that? I was using your presence to hide mine from my sister. She has this idea that I _want_ to marry her. What's your name?" He repeated. Lame excuse? Definitely. But if I didn't answer soon, he very well could put me in a hospital, or worse.

"I'm Gracie. Gracie Richter. Can I go now?"

"Not quite. I have a question."

"Spit it out."

"You become one with Russia, da?"

That was it. His face when he said that. Absolutely perfect. I doubled over in uncontrollable laughter. This was certainly on the Fangirl's Checklist of Awesome Happenings.

My joy was short lived, however, because I quickly noticed Ivan's growing aura. And it was terrifying. Imagine someone surrounded in a black and purple, poison like miasma. I wouldn't be surprised if it was actually deadly. I stopped laughing and visably cowered.

"Eh...I'm sorry...Ivan...I t-thought you w-were...joking...?" There went my tough act. It's not like it affected him anyway.

"Oh, really," he flashed a smile, and the miasma turned less deadly.

"Y-y-yeah..." Now, it was his turn to laugh.

"I've decided I like you. You remind me of my subordinates back home." Subordinates? That's the Baltics. Great, he was really freaking me out now. I mean, I was called Lithuania in school because of my personality, but it was totally different when Russia just said he _liked_ you. Horrifying. Especially after that one Monster!RussiaXLithuania fanfiction I accidentally read. The mental scar still hasn't gone away.

And then he did something that made me want to scream and cry and fall apart. He took my face (Why did we have to be so close in height?!) and stroked my lips delicately with his finger. The man had the grasp of python. His face was about a ruler's distance from me. Way too close. That was it. My eyes stung terribly, and I struggled as best I could, but it was in vain. He cocked my face towards him, closing more of the already small distance. My face was only around width of a piece of paper away from his. In the pit of despair, I stepped violently on his foot. Ivan didn't even flinch. Boots. He had to have worn boots today. I lifted my previously frozen hands and balled them into a fist. _Aim for his gut._ Like a bullet, I shot my fist into him, straight in the stomach.

And when I say this, I'm not kidding: He. Didn't. Move. Not at all. He didn't even wince or make an expression. I had no freaking clue that Ivan Braginsky had iron abs. The tears started flowing like Niagra Falls in hopelessness.

And when I cry, for your information, I don't look like an angel. I get a neverending runny nose, and my face gets scrunched up and red. It's not a pretty sight.

And don't look at me like that. I _was_ internally searching for more self defense techniques, but my mind was really screwed up from everything that just happened. Sorry, these things don't happen to me every day.

Ivan gazed at me curiously. It was like he didn't understand why I was crying. He gingerly touched and traced one of the tear streams running down my oh-so-attractive face with his pointer finger (to which I squirmed) and licked the tears off with his tongue.

If I had an 'ew' scouter, it'd be over nine thousand.

Worst of all, he grinned at me in this weird way that had my stomach doing somersaults. I was going to throw up. And you know that feeling when you really want to scream, but you can't because it feels like there's something lodged in your throat? Yeah, my Friday the thirteenth luck was getting to me.

Just when I thought I really was going to get raped, an angel's voice called from the heavens.

"Big Brother! I can hear you breathing! Where are you?" Ivan tensed up. His violet eyes widened.

Thankfully, I broke away from his grasp because of the glorious distraction. I can't even express the relief enough. He looked at me, disappointed.

"M-my friend, N-Natalie. She's separated from me. I h-have to find her. B-bye." Lame excuse? Yeah, but who gives a f-ck? I mean, sure, I wanted to kill Nat for ditching me, but she was a million times better than Ivan. I hazily stepped away and ran at top speed out of the alleyway. Tears flooded my eyes again. What the hell just happened? Russia wasn't supposed to be this f-cked up! He wasn't as cute and innocent as in the anime. Scratch that! This Russia wasn't cute at all. The way he looked at me when he touched my face... I shuddered. It was like he was France or something. Out of character, much? I needed to find Natalie fast, before Ivan met up with her.

Apparently, I wasn't paying attention to what was ahead of me since I slammed into some poor guy. Backing away, I stared into the blue eyes of Germany, or Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Ah, sorry," we spoke simultaneously. I staggered in surprise but did not break his gaze with me. I felt blood rush to my face. A high pitched, Italian voice broke the silence.

"Look Germany! That girl's your height. Super tall! And boy is she pretty!" I turned to Feliciano Vargas, or North Italy. The Italian came closer. "Hey, pretty girl! Are you available now? We were just going to go on a picnic and I'm sure these two would want you there, too! It's going to be amazing, and I made pasta~!" Feliciano spoke rather quickly. Despite the boy's enthusiasm, Ludwig smacked Feliciano upside the head.

"Italy! What did I say about flirting?"

"But Germany! She seems really nice and definitely is pretty, don't you think so too?

"Th-that doesn't matter!" Ludwig's face flushed crimson.

"If I might add, I wouldn't mind having the girl at the picnic, but I require her name first," the island nation reasoned, breaking the argument. I didn't even notice Japan, or Kiku Honda, behind Feliciano because he had been so quiet.

They nodded in agreement and looked at me for a reply.

"Oh, right. My name's Gracie Richter. I'd love to go, by the way." Ludwig blushed, surprised.

"Oh Germany! She must be German, too! I thought for sure she was purely American!" I blushed, too. That was a little strange, having the country of your ancestors right in front of you, blushing because of you. But Italy did that to Italian girls all the time, right? Strange, it was.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas and these are my friends, Ludwig Beilschmidt and Kiku Honda." He pointed to the characters I had already recognized.

"Well," Ludwig cleared his throat, "We should really go before it gets too late."

He turned to me when we headed off. The other two were already fervently discussing something up ahead of us.

"If you're comfortable with it, do you mind telling me why you were crying earlier?"

My eyes widened in the memory. I touched my lips gently, and I could feel tears wanting to escape again.

"I-It's nothing now. Bad memory, you know?" I smiled to cover up my fear. Ludwig still looked at me, concerned.

"You know, if you ever need to spill your guts about it, I'm a pretty good listener." He scratched his head anxiously, and his face turned twenty different shades of red.

I grinned, "Thanks, Ludwig." We walked the rest of the way in beautiful and peaceful silence.

The last of silence before we reached there, at least.

* * *

**Groko: Sorry. My Russia didn't sound in character at all! I can't mimic the Russian speech pattern well, I guess. =.= Don't worry. There's a reason for him being so France-like, I promise!**

**Nat: *laughs* Try not to make it 'M' worthy, okay?**

**Groko: *shocked* What?! This ain't turning into a rape story! RUSSIA'S GONE, OKAY?! At least for now... *evil smile***

**Nat: *smirks* Poor Gracie Richter... Oh, and don't forget to ask a question about us for the author's notes! *thumbs up***

**Groko: Review, fav, follow. You get the jist of it. XD See ya next chappie!**


	4. Chapter 4 Bitcheeeeessss!

**Nat: My turn! Sorry it's so late~! Groko's got band camp...and she had the edited copy. So it took a while to get her back.**

**Groko: Yeah. No questions for us? *tears***

**Nat: Whatever. We can make up our own damn question right?**

**Groko: *runs to couch* IT'S NOT THE SAME!**

**Nat: *sigh* So...let's go with...favorite anime. **

**Groko: *under blanket bawling* That's stupid!**

**Nat: Fine! You try a question then!**

**Groko: ...*sniffle***

**Nat: Exactly. Well, I still just got into anime, so Hetalia's the only one I've watched. Therefore it is my favorite. xP But I love Doctor Who and Harry Potter too! Groko?**

**Groko: *rubs eyes* I've watched a million but my favorite is still Death Note. I'm also a avid fan of Soul Eater, Yu Yu Hakusho, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Steins; Gate, and Madoka Magica. And I've recently gotten obsessed with Dangan Ronpa: The Animation too. **

**Nat: *pats Groko's back* You all better now?**

**Groko: I'll be better if we get a question. PM us questions PLEEAASSSEEE!**

**Nat: x_x Ugh. We don't own Hetalia or its characters in case you couldn't figure it out by yourself. **

* * *

Chapter Four B-tcheeeessss!

The rest of the way back to find Gracie was pretty dull. I mean, Spain would say some adorable, brotherly things to Romano, and Romano would be rude back. It made me snicker a bit, but other than that I was too worried about Gracie to chat. My mind wandered. I knew these two, Romano and Spain. They were characters of Hetalia, one of my favorite shows. They didn't know that, and I'm pretty sure it should stay that way. Wait...they didn't even know my name! Where were my manners?

"Woah. I just realized. You guys have no clue who I am! Ha! Sorry about that. I'm Natalie Angelis." I turned to the two beside me and put my hand out.

Spain smiled, grasping it gently, "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Returning his smile, I refocused my attention to Romano, who was promptly glaring at me. I stuck out my hand for him as well.

He snorted, "I'm Lovino Vargas. Nice to meet you." Sarcasm dripped with every spoken word. He pretended as though my hand didn't exist. God, I knew he wasn't the nicest person around, but I thought he'd at least be nice to a girl. Maybe it's just me. I frowned miserably at the thought.

"Do you have some sort of problem with me? Did I hurt you in some way?" I snapped. Ever since I was a kid, I always wanted to make the best first impressions, so that no one would hate me without knowing me. I wanted everyone to make their own opinions of me based on who I truly was and not by a first meeting. I guess I was a little rude to him earlier but was it so bad he held a grudge? The thought ate me.

"Don't take it personally, muchacha. He acts that way with everyone." Spain comforted. I kept quiet after that, still concerned.

We reached the spot where this whole thing started, and she wasn't there. Let me repeat. She was gone, missing, and, for all I knew, in trouble. I felt like a bucket of ice water was being poured over my head. Where was Gracie? Was she kidnapped? Was she hurt? Tears welled up in my eyes. It would be my fault, too. If only I forced my way back before Gracie left!

"Where did Gracie go? She could be really hurt! What if she's...dead?" I choked on the last word, praying it wasn't true. As tears streamed down my face, Antonio sympathetically gave me a hug. I hugged back, desperate for some well deserved comfort. He spoke nonsense soothing words, mentioning how she was fine and how it would be okay no matter what.

"Calm down, you stupid crybaby!" Lovino spat. He seemed angry and...jealous? Why the hell would he be either?! Fury boiled inside my veins as I confidently strode towards the Italian and slapped him cleanly across the face.

"How dare you call me a crybaby for worrying about my friend, you...you f-cking jerk!" I panted heavily after yelling at him. Hot and heavy tears swam angrily down my face. The air felt really tense as Lovino rubbed his cheek and stared at me in shock. I spun around on my heels and stomped away. I didn't care if Lovino or Antonio were following. Pure, untainted anger pulsed through my veins. How could I have liked that stupid bastard? The idiot didn't even know how to treat another human being. I just needed to find Gracie. If I found her, everything would be okay.

While stomping furiously away, I saw a store whose name I couldn't understand because it seemed to be in Italian. There were lots of shiny, reflective mirrors inside. Curious as to the way I looked, (I mean why wouldn't I be considering the fact that I was in an anime world) I entered the shop. I cautiously walked up to a full body mirror. Wow... I look really different. My hair was still wavy and brown, but it seemed a little longer. My brown eyes were a lighter shade, usually they were a dark chocolate kind of brown, and not to mention they were huge! This is too weird... and cool... and awesome all at the same time! I looked down and everything else seemed the same, besides my big feet looking smaller, and my... top area seeming bigger than normal, oh well.

I exited the store, feeling a little giddy but suddenly remembered my anger and remembered the situation Gracie was in. I proceeded to stride again in hatred and desperation. Sharply turning the corner, I soon came to realize that the two men I had been trekking with were not following me as I had inwardly thought. Oh man. I screwed up big time. Panic dissolved the anger inside me. _What did you do Nat? Now, you're all alone! Stupid! _All alone. Gracie must have been like that when she woke up. Aw, she must be scared out of her mind right now. Did she even get the chance to wake up? I leaned against a building, sliding down slowly and sighing heavily. Why couldn't idiot Lovino just have taken her? Why couldn't they have left me with her? I guess I shouldn't complain. I got to hang out with the greatest characters in Hetalia. Minus Lovino. Still... Gracie...

I jolted back up with a new determination. Fearlessly, I yelled out Antonio's and Lovino's names. I began to run; I needed the two nations to get myself around in this place. Disappointingly, I was knocked to the ground when I rammed into an unsuspecting bypasser.

"Watch where you're bloody going!" A British accent exclaimed. I kept my gaze on the ground, muttering an apology. "Are you...okay?" He carefully asked, suddenly kinder. He must have noticed my tearstained face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just lost my friends." I sighed, looking up to see none other than England. Internally, I was fangirling so badly, but I kept my cool to avoid suspicion. And when it comes to keeping my cool, I pride myself in being a champion at it.

"Oh...I could help you find them." I was about to reply but was interrupted by a loud, boisterous voice.

"Yo! Dude! I just saw those Axis losers with some tall, blonde chick on a lame-oh picnic. We should totally attack them!" Oh. My. God. It's America! Agh, focus, Nat! Did he just mention a tall blonde girl? That must be Gracie!

"Hey, was her hair cut shoulder length? What was she wearing? A white, kind of baggy t-shirt with blue jeans?" They stared at me strangely. America scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Eh, I don't remember her clothes, but she did have short-ish hair."

"Why? Was that the friend you were looking for?" England questioned.

"I'm pretty sure! I'm coming with you," I grinned. The last sentence was more of a statement than a question.

England looked as though he was about to protest, but America cut in, "Yeah sure, dude!" He finished the reply off with his signature laugh. England still wanted to say something, but I butt in.

"Cool, thanks. I'm Natalie Angelis by the way," I beamed.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, the Hero! And this is guy with the stiff upper lip is Iggy!" He laughed carelessly until England slapped the back of his head.

"Don't call me that, you flea-brained fool! I'm Arthur Kirkland. I'm sorry for his idiocy. He has no manners." The Brit scowled at the American. The words he wanted to speak earlier seemed to vanish from his mind. They were probably insults anyway.

I chuckled, "It's okay! I find it funny. Should we go now?" Alfred enthusiastically agreed, and we went on our merry little way.

It took around twenty minutes to finally reach the picnic. I distantly noticed Gracie; she was drawn like a Hetalia character, but she was definitely Gracie. After gleefully running up to her, I squeezed her in a tremendous hug.

"Groko Ono! Oh my god! I thought you died!" I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders. She was okay. I heard her mumble something through the hug that sounded like, 'Gerrot me. I can't bake.' I let her go and let my confusion show.

"You want me to let you go because you can't bake? What the hell?" She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"What the heck?! I said I couldn't breathe, Nat! I'd worry about your future with that kind of hearing," she said with a laugh. I laughed along with her. Safe. She was safe; I was safe. And we were together. It truly could not get any better than this. Her smile turned angry quickly.

"Where the hell did you go? I woke up and there were a bunch of people staring at me and you weren't there! You can't ditch me like that!"

"I didn't! Antonio and Lovino took me while I was still unconscious. F-cking lazy Lovino refused to take you." She smiled weakly.

"Sounds like him. Is that it? Nothing happened to you? Did you see any characters that seemed...different?"

"Minus the constant worrying and then meeting these two, nothing happened. All the characters seem normal, too. What about you?" Her eyes flashed fear, and she looked like she would cry at any second. The moment passed so quickly that I wasn't even sure it happened.

"N-nothing of importance. I got to hang out with these guys." She bobbed her head towards the quirky group. My eyes took notice of the three eating peacefully. I grinned openly at them.

"THE HERO IS HERE SO BE WARNED!" I rolled my eyes and glanced at the Axis' reactions. Japan's expression was unreadable as I expected. Germany looked mostly annoyed and slightly pissed off. Italy had the cutest happy expression on his face. His mouth was filled with pasta. I gave them an apologetic look for having brought two of the Allies.

Before I could say a word, the Allies ran at the picnic, beginning the attack. Oh man! I had to stop this!

"Guys, stop!" I yelled, trying to pry them off of each other. Italy was desperately waving a white flag and crying about Alfred tipping the bowl of pasta. Gracie helped by yelling at them with me. Japan and Germany looked so helpless without weapons, but they stood their ground. I smacked both of the Allies across the face.

"Ah! What the hell, dude?!" Alfred shouted, glaring at me. I heard Arthur yell at me in sync with him, a similar glare adorning his face. I smiled sheepishly.

"Can't we all just get along? Just this once? They don't even have weapons." I pleaded hopefully.

"No can do, Natalie. As the hero, I always have to save the day when evil is around." I rolled my eyes.

"Just stop fighting for now." I stated firmly. I was going to win this argument even if I had to argue him into submission.

A deep thick Italian accent broke my concentration, "What did I tell you about feeding my brother, potato bastard?" I groaned. _Not him._

"Great. Now we'll never solve anything with Mr. Prissy-Pants here." I muttered under my breath. This was going to turn really ugly, really quickly, and I had a feeling I couldn't stop it.

* * *

**Nat: Ooooooooh! Cliffhanger~! Scaaaarrryyyyy!**

**Groko: Way to make it difficult for me Nat. **

**Nat: Hey, it makes it more fun to write! **

**Groko: Yeah, yeah. Sorry about the long wait again! Next one should be out a lot sooner! **

**Nat: Let us know what characters you want in! Also should Russia come back next chapter or later? **

**Thanks to FrUkMintBunny and autumnlovestomatoes for ze reviews! **

**HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! READER! YOU GOTTA FAV, FOLLOW, OR REVIEW IF YA LIKE IT. THAT'S A CAPS LOCK DEMAND. ARRGGGHHH! DO IT! DOOOO IIITTTT!**


	5. Sh-t Gets Real

**Groko: What up? It's us again! I love this chapter. Dunno why. Probably cuz the romance FINALLY begins...kinda. Also, I like writing creepy Russia WAY too much. It's becoming a problem...**

**Nat: So the question... yeah... I figured that this would be important to know. We _are_ two different people. Not one person with a split personality or schizophrenia or something. Two seperate, unrelated friends. **

**Groko: Yeah. It's a partnership. If you look closely, there are two different styles of writing. **

**Nat: Now that that's settled, DISCLAIMER TIME! We DON'T own Hetalia, its characters, or Hidekaz Himaruya. We also do not own the Beatles, Avenue Q, or the song, What Do You Do With A B.A. in English?/Sucks To Be Me. We sing it all the time though. :P**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sh-t Gets Real

"What did you say, idiota?"

And then all hell broke loose. It was an all-out war between the prissy Italian and the crazed Hetalia fangirl. Although unlike war, neither side was winning.

"I just think that, with your anger issues, we won't solve anything!" I had to agree with Nat. More anger and arguing would only worsen the situation; however Nat was arguing as well. It was the classic case of being hypocritical. Feliciano ran up to the two teary eyed.

"Hey guys! Stop fighting! If you want, I can go get some more pasta~!"

"NO! NOT NOW, FELICIANO!" Lovino screamed. Natalie's built up anger exploded when she saw the happy-go-lucky nation tear up at Lovino's heartless words. The crying nation ran to Arthur and Alfred, desperately trying to hand them one of his white flags.

"WHAT THE F-CK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Nat shrieked. Even though it simply looked like arguing on the outside, I could tell that it was more of a couple's quarrel. Back home, I had shipped them together as a joke since they were so alike. I never thought it would actually happen. Smirking unintentionally, I watched the two lovingly bicker. They began to argue about stupid, unrelated topics. Yup, they were a couple made in heaven. My wandering mind was rudely interrupted by more yelling. Apparently, Alfred had done something wrong and was being loudly chided for it by Arthur. Feliciano was crying. Ludwig was yelling at him to quiet down. Natalie versus Lovino. Kiku peacemaking. Alfred. Arthur. Screaming. Feliciano. Natalie. Lovino.

Argue...Cry...Shout...

"Everyone just SHUT UP!" I shrieked, silencing the chatter. Memories floated to me. Everything that happened since we came to this fantasy world blurred my mind. It couldn't be a dream. Falling. Fainting. Kidnapped. Russia. Crying. Ludwig. Warmth. Care. Alfred and Arthur. Reality. Not when all that happened. "I-I can't take it anymore! First Ivan..." I shuddered, "And now the fighting. You all aren't supposed to be like this. It can't be a dream but what else can explain the fact that I'm talking to freaking anime characters?!" I burst into tears. That was it. I broke, entirely. And you know what? I really didn't care that every single person within a fifty feet diameter was staring at me sob and rant like a five year old. Not even realizing it, I guess I had put up an emotional barrier since we got to the Hetalia world. I wanted to go home. More than anything I wanted to see my parents and older sister. I wanted read manga silently in my room while listening to MUCC and pretending that I didn't have homework. I wanted to go to school and hand in that stupid thesis paper that I worked an all-nighter for. Being here wasn't worth it. Hetalia wasn't real, and this Hetalia wasn't even canon to the show! I saw Nat approach me delicately through my hazy tears.

She spoke softly, "Oh, Gracie. It'll be okay. We'll go back...somehow. We just- we just need to believe that we can and-and... somehow we'll pull through. At least we're not dead, right? Yeah? Just don't cry. I'm not good... at-at comforting. S-sorry." Nat looked awkward. I was aware of her terrible way of dealing with people in extreme emotional states. Immediately, she gave me a long, warm hug and let me cry on her shoulder. Smiling faintly through salty tears, I wrapped my arms around her. Just what I needed: a good hug from someone who was sane. After a while, we let go and grinned at each other.

"You better now, Groko?" I laughed, nodding at her.

**_ "Hi... Stacy?" I questioned the girl whose name I had forgotten. All I knew was that she sat at my lunch table. The girl was friends with my friends but her name had slipped from my memory. Stacy looked behind her then back at me. Eyebrows raised, she pointed a slender finger at herself. I sighed. _**

**_"That's not your name, is it? Sorry, what was your name again?" I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. She laughed. _**

**_"I'm Natalie. Not Stacy. How'd you get Stacy anyway?" I shrugged, not exactly certain myself._**

**_"Not sure. I guess you sort of look like a Stacy."_**

**_She laughed again, "That's a first. Do you know Avenue Q, Groko Ono?_**

**_"Groko Ono? And yeah. Didn't know anyone else knew that musical."_**

**_"That's awesome! You don't mind if I call you that, right? It's like Yoko Ono mixed with Gracie. You know, the Beatles and stuff? I like your shirt by the way." I glanced at my grey shirt adorned with John, George, Paul, and Ringo. Silently, I smiled a 'thank you.'_**

**_"What do you do with a B.A. in English? What is my life going to be?" Natalie sang with a clear, pretty voice. I joined in with my out of tune pitch. _**

**_"Four years of college and plenty of knowledge have earned me this useless degree!" We chorused. The entire cafeteria glared, annoyed with us. I attempted holding in my hysterical laughter. "I can't pay the bills yet 'cause I have no skills yet. The world is a big scary place! But somehow I can't shake the feeling I might make a difference to the human race!" Although they stared, we continued singing as if no one was there at all._**

"You bet I am, Stacy." She seemed surprised at her old nickname at first but quickly joined my laughter.

"But wasn't your name Natalie...?" Alfred protested, scratching his head.

"Shut up, you idiot!" was the chorused response by Arthur, Lovino, and Ludwig.

There was a long and rather uncomfortable silence afterwards. Diverting my attention to the floor, I wanted to disappear. I haven't cried in front of so many people since...I couldn't remember the last time I cried in front of so many people. I found interest in my shoes as my face turned fire engine red. You wouldn't believe who broke the damnable silence.

"Gomenasai Richter-san, but I heard you referring to us as anime characters?" Kiku Honda asked politely. The crowd was instantaneously riled up by the words.

"Ve~! Does that mean we're in an anime?"

"Shut up, idiot brother, if we were in an anime, we would know about it."

"Hey, Lovino, don't you think it would be best to hear their story? You don't want to run into conclusions."

"Whatever, tomato bastard."

Natalie looked at me to answer them. I cleared my throat.

"Well, it's a difficult story, so we'll have to sit down and _not fight_." I purposely accented the last words. They sat around the picnic blanket, and Nat dragged me to sit in front of them with her.

I wasn't really sure how to react with this much attention. My face heated up in embarrassment. Ludwig had a really heavy gaze on me, and I cowered at the thought of his reaction to our story. Plucking a piece of grass, I distracted myself by tying knots into it until it broke. Nat tapped me and motioned to begin the story. I glared at her for forcing the hard part on me and took in a large amount of oxygen to begin.

"So there was this notebook...outside our classroom. It had the words Fan Note on the cover. The book had some weird rules. One of them was along the lines of 'Write you full name or names in the book and write the anime you wanna go into, and it'll happen.' I-It _sounded_ like a joke. A stupid prank that some guy made to screw with his friends. So we tried it for our own amusement. Now that I think about it, that was a stupid reason. We wrote our names and...Hetalia. The name of the show we're in now," I paused. It was ridiculous, and I lived it. They wouldn't believe me at all. Nat decided to pick up the story where I ended.

"So we blacked out and woke up falling from the sky of this universe. Luckily, we didn't die 'cause we fell on Antonio and Lovino here. And since we fell into a world that looks like a f-cking anime drawing, I guess, we fainted from shock. And that's why we're here." She smiled, and I nodded, verifying her story. "I was taken by that asshole and Antonio, but Gracie was left behind. When we got back to the spot, she was gone. And then bastard Lovino here yelled at me for being worried for my friend and I got angry and left them. After that, I met Arthur and Alfred. Alfred said he saw a girl that looked like Gracie. So then I tagged along and came here. There. Full circle." She laughed lightly with double thumbs up. Glancing at me, she waiting until I picked up my end of the story.

"When I woke up, there were a bunch of people surrounding me because I was left unconscious on the sidewalk. I got away from them and felt a presence- yeah, presence is the word- behind me. When I turned around, Ivan Braginsky... took me into some sort of alleyway." I buried my face into my knees. "I tried fighting back, but that guy's crazy strong. Turns out he just wanted me to hide his presence from his sister. He asked a couple questions, and then he took my face and just looked at me from a way-too-close distance. It was freaking terrifying. Ivan has this insanely creepy smile, you know?" Shivering at the memory, I forced a smile on my face. And then I felt that presence again. I felt the same deadly aura, and I could almost hear him. _Ivan._

Turning to face the Russian, I was met with nothing but a small yet dense forest. The presence didn't go away.

"Well, come on! Finish the story! You didn't get to the part where the hero totally crashes your picnic!"

"God, Alfred, would you shut up? Ever think it was scary for her. It's like ghosts for you." Alfred was shocked that she knew his fear but didn't say a word. I stared at Natalie in awe. Tears dripped down my cheeks, but I quickly rubbed them away. She was defending me. Nat could really pull through as an awesome friend whenever I needed her.

"Thanks Nat. I don't think I can verbalize it well. Point is he didn't rape me or anything but I escaped and bumped into Ludwig when they asked me to join their picnic. Full circle."

I could sense everyone's eyes on me when I got up and briskly strode to the section of woods that I felt Ivan was in. While walking, I heard Nat furiously arguing with Arthur when he mentioned how our story was complete "poppycock" or something. Damn. What if we needed those guys to get back home and screwed up? They didn't believe us! We were so screwed.

I searched through the trees for the Russian. I knew he was there; it was a matter of where exactly.

"Ivan. Come out of your hiding place. I need to talk to you," I quietly spoke, confidence bursting through every word. Okay, so maybe it was a bad idea to call him out like that, but we had to talk. Suddenly, two cold arms found themselves around me. I regretted uttering those words.

"привет [spoken: Privet, meaning: Hello], Gracie. Did you miss me already?" I struggled in his grasp, but he pulled me closer. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Let go and m-maybe I'll tell you." My courage was quickly fading as I reminisced a few hours ago.

Ivan laughed icily. "No. Tell me or I won't let go." Damn. He got me in a stalemate.

"W-well, I wanted to know w-why you did that back in the alley way." I contemplated on whether I should scream for help or not. It seemed like a grand idea, but that plan could backfire on me in so many ways. Plus, I needed to know why.

"You seemed different, Gracie, and now I know why. You're from a different reality, da?" He was eavesdropping on our speech. I sighed, shaking slightly.

"Y-yeah. What's it t-to you?"

"What I did in the alley was because я тебя люблю [spoken: ya tebya lyublyu, meaning: I love you]." I stopped struggling in his grasp. I knew enough Russian to understand what that meant. Terror blocked full air flow to my lungs. Ivan didn't even know me; how could he love me? How would he react to the fact that the feelings weren't mutual?

"Y-you c-can't love m-me b-because we j-j-just met." I could feel him lean even closer and breathe in my ear.

"But I do. I might just take you away, comrade." My eyes widened at this. What the hell was he talking about? It was a really bad idea to spark up conversation with him. Really,_ really_ bad.

"Eh...Ivan..." I hoped he could understand how uncomfortable I felt.

"You like sunflowers, da?" Stunned at the seemingly random question, I turned my head to look at Ivan. He was completely serious. Not only that, but he had a soft, innocent aura. I was pleasantly surprised at this. He was acting more like he would in the anime.

"I-I guess so. We used to have a garden at home with sunflowers." My teeth chattered lightly as fear still was being dissipated within me. Ivan beamed at my response, but it didn't frighten me. His face was only filled with kindness and truth. I lost my reason to scream.

"I wish I had sunflowers at home. A big field of sunflowers and warmth. I live in Russia; it is impossible for me." No way. Did I hear melancholy in Ivan's voice? He sounded so alone, like a lost child.

That's when the wave of guilt smothered me.

For the love of all that is good! WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME? I mean, the guy basically kidnapped me, almost assaulted me, and made me sob like a two year old. Why did I feel so much overwhelming guilt?

Then, I realized. He did that because he _loved _me. He didn't mean for it to be offensive or hurtful. He was just lost in his emotions with no direction.

Oh no. _What am I saying?_

Then something happened that no one could have predicted.

The Russian kissed me lightly on the lips. I was in turmoil. He _kissed _me! Flushing bright crimson, I squirmed relentlessly. My first kiss with an anime character? I should be insane for considering it! Ivan seemed like he truly intended to kiss me out of endearment, but the possibility of hidden intentions were too great to overlook.

My head hurt. It ached like a thousand needles. There was a mini, all-out war in my head fighting over Ivan's true intentions for everything he's done. It might have hurt less if his face wasn't so embarrassingly close to mine. My stomach lurched from the pain. I felt so lightheaded; I needed to sit down and rest. Ivan's grip prevented me from doing that.

"Let go of her, Russia." The stern voice only made Ivan hold onto me with more determination. I began to see spots as the voices wavered in volume.

"Germany. May I ask when the next World Meeting is?" Ivan hissed sarcastically.

"I won't tell you anything until you release her. She doesn't look stable." I inwardly thanked Ludwig. Ivan hesitantly but surely complied with Ludwig's request, and I collapsed in an instant. Ragged breaths tried to calm my geared up brain. I could faintly hear the fuzzy voices of the two nations.

"The next World Meeting has been scheduled for tomorrow. It's now mandatory for all countries." I could hear the malice in the normally good natured German's voice.

"And what if I don't come, _comrade_?" He seethed the last word.

"You will. The meeting will concern Gracie who you were just assaulting and her friend Natalie." Us? Why? Did they plan to help us or something?

"Well, then I couldn't possibly miss it, da?" I heard Ivan leave the area. My heterochromatic eyes fluttered open to meet the ocean blue orbs of Ludwig. Worry and guilt flashed his gaze when he noticed my awareness. I struggled to stand. Ludwig rested his hands on my shoulder, forcing me to sink to the ground again.

"No. I'm not sure what he did to you, but you clearly cannot stand straight without falling." And with those kind words, Ludwig scooped me up piggyback style. I didn't miss the burning blush overcoming his face. Sighing softly, my arms gently wrapped around his neck as I hid my face out of embarrassment. When we got back to the picnic, chaos attacked once again.

"Groko? Gracie?! Wh-What happened?!"

* * *

**Groko: Fighting fire with fire. How's that for a cliffhanger? This was a LONG chapter (around 10 pages in Word). That's cool right? It's an apology for being late on Chapter 4. Hoped you liked the flashback to our meeting. I was debating on even putting it there but decided "What the hell!" The OCs needed more depth anyway. **

**Nat: True dat. So the World Meeting's probably not going to be the main focus next chapter. It'll be like the second half of it and then Groko's will go into it a ton. I dunno. Maybe. **

**Groko: Seems like a plan. I love all you guys. Everytime I see my email with "New Story Follow/Favorite/Review" I feel like crying. It's like, "I'm not a total failure and I totally deserved that A+ in English last marking period." **

**Nat: I know, right?! Same with me. It's like there's a meaning to life now. LOL**

**Groko: Speaking of life, it's time for school soon! The dreaded school that slows the updates for fanfiction... We'll try to keep it at least every two-two and a half weeks. I refuse to allow either myself or Nat go on hiatus. **

**Thanks to RonaldBluemile and EliteKessu for ze review!**

**Reply for EliteKessu- Woah. We totally didn't think of that. When we were planning this out, it kind of just came natural for them to be in World War 2 mode. The anime is focused mainly around that anyway. As for the other confusion, the World Meeting is why everyone's in Italy. It was planned to be just a regular, checkup meeting but then Gracie and Nat showed up so... And Russia was there running from Belarus as you probably already know. It'll be reiterated in the story. Hope that makes it more clear! **

**You liked it?! Really?! Thanks! Now show your enjoyment by simply faving, following, or reviewing. It means a lot! XD**


	6. AAHH CHAPTER SIX OMG!

**Nat: Hola! We are back! School started and such so...yeahhh...**

**Groko: But we're here anyway! Sacrificing precious study time!**

**Nat: It's not a sacrifice when you enjoy it. XD**

**Groko: Point taken. FACT OF THE DAY TIMMMMEEE!**

**Nat: YAYYYYY! So, um. What horoscope sign are you?**

**Groko: Really?**

**Nat: I can't think of anything. Sorry!**

**Groko: I'm Cancer.**

**Nat: Aquarius.**

**Groko: =.= That was anticlimactic.**

**Nat: Sucks for you. WE DON'T OWN HETALIA. If we did, I'm PRETTY sure it wouldn't be historically accurate at all.**

**Groko: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Chapter Six OMG!

Don't you just hate when you're telling the truth, and some f-ck face goes and tells you that you are lying? It sure as hell pisses me off.

"That's a load of poppycock. Anyone could have made up a story like that!" Arthur argued. My blood boiled. God, I wanted to strangle him.

"Load of poppycock!? Why the f-ck would we even make it up? Everything we said was the goddamn truth!" I yelled exasperatedly. All of a sudden, I heard Alfred start to laugh. Seriously? SERIOUSLY! Now, I was going to f-cking strangle _him_, too!

"What the hell are you laughing about!?" I snapped. He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Iggy said poppycock!" He managed, before bursting into another fit of laughter. My eye twitched. I had finally cracked, the wall of my sanity crumbled, so I stood up, and before I could even process what I was doing, I blindly walked over to Alfred, and punched him so hard in the face I felt his jaw crack under my hand. I promptly sat back down.

"OWWWW! What the hell, dude!" Alfred screeched, rubbing his jaw, wincing at the touch. He glared at me.

"Now that I think about it, England's right. What if you both are spies, that made up that whole story to assassinate us!?" Alfred exclaimed. Wow. Can anyone get any more stupid? But, now not even he believes me. Ugh, who's going to believe me? Romano? Pfft! He would be the first to drag me to a mental hospital.

"Stai zitto, idiots! I don't think those guys are smart enough to come up with that stupid of a plan. Plus, what the hell would they gain from it?" Lovino avoided my gaping mouth. "You'll catch flies with your mouth like that, idiota." He was burning a tomato red as he said those words.

"Y-you believe me?" I stuttered. I ignored the fact that he called me an idiot.

"Yeah. Now shut up before I change my mind." A grin stretched across my face.

"Thank you! You don't even know how much I needed that! If only _someone else_ would believe me." Arthur glared at me. I returned the favor. Suddenly, Ludwig stood up and headed towards the small forest.

"I'm going to follow Gracie and make sure she's okay." He said seriously. I nodded at him in affirmation before he walked away. He _so _liked her, I inwardly smirked. Some matchmaking shall be in order later.

"Prove it. If you're really from a different universe..." Arthur said through narrowed eyes.

"Tch. Fine. Alright. Let's start with some facts about YOU. You can cast spells, and you have magical friends, one of which is the Flying Mint Bunny. You tried to curse Alfred with Busby's chair. You were born April 23. I got that all from the show you're from, Hetalia. Do you believe now, ya stupid Brit?" I snapped at him. Arthur just sat there, slack jawed.

"W-well, how do I know you aren't just stalking me." I groaned.

"You are just as stupid as Alfred!" I half moaned-half shouted, to which Alfred said a 'hey!'

"Arthur-san, I don't believe Angelis-san is lying." Kiku countered in.

"Si! I agree with what Lovi said! What would be the point of making something up like that?" Antonio added. I felt relief inside of my heart. Finally, they were actually starting to believe me! My relief suddenly dissipated when I saw Ludwig come back with Gracie. My friend was clung limply onto Ludwig's back with a face that had similar color to a ghost's.

"Groko? Gracie?! Wh-what happened?!" I exclaimed, as Ludwig set her down on the grass.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but I know her current state has something to do with Ivan." Ludwig explained, staring down at Gracie concernedly, who was sitting, but didn't look like she was well enough to speak.

"I'LL F-CKING_ KILL_ HIM!" I exploded, marching in no general direction. Someone grabbed my arm, and I attempted to wrench my arm out of their arm, I looked up to see a frowning Lovino. "Let go of me! I have a Russian to kill!" I ordered darkly.

"No, idiota. It's dangerous! The Russian bastard could hurt you!" He said, a red blush dusted his cheeks slightly. I blushed slightly. Why am I blushing? I never blush. I have olive skin, so you can never see my blushes, and why exactly am I telling you guys this useless information?

"Lovino is right; Ivan isn't the safest of people." Ludwig added, I turned and looked at him, my blush finally calming down. I sighed.

"Fine. I will get my revenge though!" I held a fist to the sky in determination.

Ludwig sighed. "Tomorrow is a world meeting. In case you didn't know, we are representatives for our own individual countries. We will speak about you and Gracie's situation more there." I nodded, and chuckled inwardly. They didn't want us to know that they were countries, so they called themselves "representatives". I sat down next to Gracie, who seemed to be staring straight ahead, still that sickly white shade.

"Groko, are you okay?" I asked, frowning. She robotically shook her head. I squeezed her tightly, and I felt as she slowly and mechanically hug me back. "You don't need to talk about it if you really don't want to." I whispered to her comfortingly. I let her go, and smiled at her. "Now I want to see that gorgeous smile of yours! Life's too short to be upset!" I told her making an overly determined face, which made her laugh a little.

"Hey! We're at picnic! Let's eat! I'm starving, and Gracie needs some serious comfort food!" I announced as my stomach rumbled. I flashed Gracie a comforting smile, to which she smiled back. I could tell it was a bit forced but didn't say anything about it. The sun was setting by the time we finished the picnic.

Where did the time go? I was glad to see that Gracie had started to feel better, and was laughing and joking with everyone else. I really hoped she would tell me what happened. I sighed, I suddenly realized we don't have a place to stay.

"Gracie, holy crap! Where are we going to stay!?" I exclaimed, slightly panicking. God, I didn't want to be homeless!

"Lovi said you guys could stay with him!" Antonio exclaimed, grinning mischievously.

"I never said that, bastardo! What the fuck!" I went over to the fiery Italian, and gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes I could muster. That was sort of hard since I'm not very good at puppy dog eyes.

"Please Lovino! I swear we won't be a burden!" I pleaded, folding my hands together in a begging fashion. Lovino blushed. He blushes so easily; it's hilarious!

"Ugh! Fine! Just shut up already!" He grumbled. Gracie and I laughed. And so, since Lovino wanted to go home, claiming that these 'bastards were annoying, and he was tired', we started the trek back home which was sort of quiet.

Finally, after a very boring hour and a half, we arrived at his house, which was actually pretty big, way bigger then my house. Okay, it was actually mansion-size. I could only imagine what Russia's or China's houses looked like. We walked inside and were greeted with a hug, marble staircase. To the left was a dining room with a beautiful wood table, an Italian flag hung on the wall. The room was painted a patriotic yet soothing green. To the right was a nice living room with couches that looked like you could just sink into them. There was old, box-like television too. Then again, this was World War II era, so I shouldn't be surprised. There was a coffee table that had a ton of papers on it, and was slightly unkempt. There were a bunch of tomato stems on it as well. So messy. There was a hallway which I guessed led into the kitchen or something, I wasn't sure.

"Upstairs to your left is the guest room. My room is down the hallway if you need me. I'm going to bed, so try not to bother me." Lovino mumbled, going up the stairs. I looked at Gracie and shrugged, and she shrugged back, and followed the Italian up the stairs. When we reached the landing, he turned right, and Gracie and I turned left. It took a couple of doors to find the guest room, which was actually pretty homey. It had two beds with Italian flag comforters. The room was a crisp white, and there were nightstands on either side of the beds.

"It's so nice here!" I exclaimed, jumping on the bed, and sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce. Gracie nodded.

"You got that right," she said, a bit uneasily. "Hey Natalie, have you ever-ya know-been liked by someone you m-maybe d-didn't like back?" I tilted my head at the question.

"Yeah, this one guy named Jeff. He was super weird though..." I trailed off, shivering slightly at the memory.

"H-How d-did you get him to b-back off." Her eyes were filled with fear and interest.

"I'm not exactly sure. I think he just got over me since he knew I didn't like him." I spoke.

"Oh…B-because R-Russia said he was i-in love with me." She answered. My eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"W-what! Gracie, is this about what happened earlier?" I asked her seriously. She nodded. She then proceeded to tell me what happened, about how he wanted to take her away, and how he wished he had sunflowers in Russia, and how he _kissed_ her. She was shaking as bad as a person caught in a winter snow storm (in other words as bad as Latvia). I moved over to sit on her bed, and gave her a big warm hug. That must have been absolutely terrifying! Especially terrifying since she just went through that traumatic experience with Ivan earlier today.

"Gracie, it's alright. It's over now!" I said, continuing to comfort her. "Gracie, don't worry. I will find him and castrate him just for you!" I said my age old line, and smiled warmly at her. She chuckled a bit.

"Is that your solution for everything? Chopping off someone's vital regions?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded.

"Groko, it's always the solution. Gets people afraid of you and all." I laughed, she laughed along with me. "Now, why don't we get some sleep, we have a big day at the world meeting tomorrow, and you know me; I am _not_ a morning person!" I laughed.

Gracie rolled her eyes good-naturedly, and smiled. "Alright." I got off her bed, and made my way to my own.

"Night-night, Gracie!" I yawned happily.

"Goodnight." She smiled at me before I turned out the light, and drifted into my dreams.

* * *

**Nat: That was fun~!**

**Groko: No cliffhanger?**

**Nat: Aw. HELL NAW! It was so freaking hard to follow up on a cliffhanger. **

**Groko: B-But that means I can't write one!**

**Nat: HTDXGHDFHFJGFXHG**

**Groko: Nat has officially exploded.**

**Thanks for ze review Rosey Tokomara!**

***sniffle* You liked the s-story?! R-Really? I-I don't b-b-believe you. You gotta review, fav, and follow for me to know. :P**


	7. Panic Attacks and Arguing

**Groko: This chapter is so freaking long. I apologize beforehand. The plot bunnies just kept attacking me with their adorable bunny eyes, and I couldn't even turn down one. I'd also like to thank EliteKessu. She brought up that whole time confusion two chapters ago. I kind of pushed it away thinking I could make it work. I can't. So I simply put some time in and thought of a legitimate for the uncertain time. You'll understand when you read. And I spent an entire week just editing this freaking chapter. Be happy. **

**Nat: On that note, I hope you like it. She apparently put effort in this one. **

**Groko: Heck yeah I did!**

**Nat: See? Anyway random fact time! Ummm... Errrr... Uhhhh...**

**Groko: Oh I got this! What's your favorite book?**

**Nat: That's easy. Harry Freakin' Potter.**

**Groko: I love that song... Mine's Percy Jackson.**

**Nat: Now for ze disclaimer... Poland style.**

**WE LIKE TOTALLY DON'T OWN HETALIA AND STUFF.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Panic Attacks and Arguing

When I woke up, I was completely unaware of my surroundings. I had forgotten the day before, forgotten we even came to Hetalia. Once the memories poured back into my head, I became aware of Natalie sleeping deeply in the twin bed next to mine. Yes, that was correct. We were staying in an anime character's house. Not plausible but apparently totally realistic. I glanced at the analog clock to see the time. It was five-oh-six. A little early for me, but I could handle it.

Crawling out of the warm bed, I made my way to the closet. I was currently adorned in my skinny jeans and baggy, white shirt from the previous day. Belgium stayed here once and a while, right? She must keep clothes here.

And, what do you know, I was right. But, really, who goes and just takes someone's clothing? I would need someone's permission to use her clothes.

Stretching out, I flicked on the room's lights. They blinked a couple times before working. I walked to Natalie's bed and began the treacherous task.

"Nat! Get up! We gotta move so we can go home!" I yelled. She didn't move. "Nat come on. Wake the heck up!" She moaned incoherently.

"Let me sleep."

"No. Get up or I hit you."

"Fine then." She attempted to hide in her blankets, but I ripped them away and threw them on the floor. Nat cursed under her breath.

"Get up so that we can figure why we're in a flipping anime and how to get home." I ordered. Natalie rubbed her eyes and literally rolled out of bed, yelping once she hit the floor. Sighing, I helped her up and fixed the no sleeved, light blue dress that she was wearing. "I'm going to ask for clothes and see if we can use the shower. Don't go back to sleep or I swear..."

"Ergh. I get it. It's just *so early* and... Where are we again?" Her eyes widened as she remembered the day before. "Oh sh-t. That wasn't a dream, was it?" She was practically begging that I would say it was.

"Sorry Nat. I'm going to do the things I said. I'll be right back." She waved me off, a bit dazed. I left the room to turn right. At the end of the hallway, I reached a door with a gigantic Italian flag nailed into the door. I figured that it was most likely Romano's. Curiously, I proceeded to rap on the flag.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT? ANTONIO, I SWEAR IF IT'S YOU-"

"It's Gracie. I have a couple questions." My ears picked up some angry mumbles and footsteps coming closer to the door.

He opened the door and pouted, "What do you want?"

"Well," I began, "I wanted to know if we could use your shower and stuff. And we kinda need new clothes 'cause we slept in the ones we wore yesterday. Sorry for the bother." He gave me a weird look and sort of browsed me over as if suddenly noticing my outfit.

"Yeah sure. Do whatever you want. Just never wake me up again." He mussed his hair. "As for clothes, just borrow whatever's here. Geez. Don't wake me up for something so f-cking stupid." He didn't have much energy to yell, I guessed, but he was still pretty pissed off. With a brief word of gratitude, I went back into our room to get Natalie and tell her the news.

Back at our guest room, Natalie was lying face down on the floor.

Face down.

On.

The.

Floor.

"N-Natalie? Nat?" I squeaked out as I crept towards her. Was she dead or unconscious? _Please, Lord, just let her be alive._

Kneeling down, I found she was breathing. Breathing equals alive. That's good. I tilted her face sideways. I had to assess the crime scene. Who the hell knocked her out? She had a confused yet peaceful expression. This could mean only one thing.

She was f-cking asleep.

"DAMMIT NAT! I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE FREAKING HELL AWAKE!" I screamed directly in her ear.

"AUUGHHH! Don't scare me like that, Groko!" She rubbed her sleepy, chocolate eyes.

"Don't scare _you_ like that? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"WHATEVER! I'M F-CKING TIRED! Can I shower now?" Man, Nat was the freaking _devil _in the morning.

"No. I go first since you scared me. Find me some clothes, would you?" She moaned but went to complete the task. Following this, I showered, and she showered.

Natalie picked out a turquoise dress for herself. It fit her rather well. The dress was similar to the one Alice wore in the Disney rendition of Alice In Wonderland. I helped her tie up the white sash in a bow that rested on her back. Her wavy brown hair was delicately placed in a side ponytail. She found a white ribbon to use as a hair barrette. Natalie also wore stockings and adorable black flats. She was like a little doll.

And what did I wear?

Well, since I'm so tall, Belgium's dresses were too short on me, so I had to wear one of her military outfits. In a light gray, the shirt was a little bit big for me. It had short sleeves (thank goodness) and a thin black belt. A bright green tie lay boldly on top of the shirt. Natalie managed to find the matching gray pants which I disappointedly wished were shorts. I decided to dress in tall black, laced boots as well. I left my hair as it was and succeeded into allowing it dry correctly. Somehow, it had more volume than usual. Awesome. It totally made no sense but awesome.

I glanced at the mirror. F-ck. The outfit really didn't suit me at all. It broadened my shoulders and hid my already small chest. I looked like one of those cross-dressing anime girls. Like a taller Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran. Sighing, I knew it was already too late to find something new and change.

Natalie and I found the kitchen after a while and sat at the table. Antonio was awake and cooking some sort of Spanish breakfast. He greeted us with a bright grin and handed us a plate of what he called, huovos rancheros. It was basically the greatest omelet ever.

Turns out, we weren't the only people bunking at the Lovino Vargas mansion. Belgium apparently was staying in a different room, not the one we thought she would be in, and the Netherlands was here as well.

I was curious to their human names when I introduced myself. Since their names had not been decided in the manga or the anime, it was really a toss between several choices. Belgium introduced herself as Anri, which was, by far, my favorite of the choices. The Netherlands almost totally ignored my introduction, but when Anri pushed him, he muttered about his name being Govert. I internally cringed, but his name sounded pretty when Anri's name was next to it.

Lovino came down thirty minutes after introductions, and ten minutes before departure. He scarfed down his meal with no thanks. Natalie was on the edge of exploding at him, but I advised her to do differently. We left the mansion at around eight.

It was a crisp morning, so the heavy clothing didn't bother me so much. The six of us strolled to the World Meeting- wherever it was. It was strange. Since I was still shocked and overall uncomfortable with what happened the day before, I didn't particularly take a grand and detailed picture of the surroundings. Sorry, guys. I only really paid attention to the building, which was huge and even more grandiose than Lovino's huge mansion. The building was constructed of brick and had neat black letters on the side of it. The letters spelled something like 'International Building of Political Affairs'. There were more than thirty translations above and below it. The first translation was Italian. I guess it made sense; we _were_ in Italy after all. It was when we walked into the building fifteen minutes early that I realized it.

_Wasn't Ivan going to the meeting? _

That meant I would have to see him again. I would have to feel his piercing gaze on me. I would have to worry about being alone because if I was alone, he would surely try to speak to me. I would have to talk to him and then tell him what I feel 'cause I can't lie for my life. Then, I'd have to deal with an angry Russian or worse. What if he took me away? What if he brought me to his house like he did with the Baltics? What if he-

"Gracie?" Was that Nat's voice? She sounded concerned. Suddenly, I was back at the IBPA building in its lobby.

"Gracie? Are you alright?" Different voice. Deeper, a man's with a thick German accent and smooth tone. Ludwig was here? I turned my head, dazed. His face was inches away. The German backed up, flustered but stayed equally concerned. I smiled hazily at him.

"My head hurts, but I'm fine. _He's_ going to be here, isn't he?" My voice was below a whisper, and it took all of my efforts to get it not to waver. I felt myself start to involuntarily shake in fear.

"Ivan is not allowed to sit near you. I'll sit on your right and, after Natalie, Antonio will sit to you left." I nodded and mumbled gratitude.

"What the hell? Why does the stupido tomato bastard get the important job of protecting le ragazze?" Lovino clearly looked distressed. Natalie answered the Italian.

"Antonio is both stronger and taller than you. Why do you think, _bastardo_?" She sneered. I chuckled a bit. Payback is a b-tch.

"St-Stai zitto, bambina idiota." (Meaning: Sh-Shut up, idiot child.)

"Hey guys we should go! It's almost time for the meeting to start!" Feliciano pulled my arm and blinded me with an overly bright smile. I was hesitant.

"I won't leave you. I promise." Ludwig whispered in my ear. My face heated up as I urgently gave a nod.

So we walked down a hallway until we make it to the classic World Meeting room. I marveled at the sight of it. Another check of that Fangirl list. The long, mahogany table sat at the center with over two hundred chairs around it. Off to the corner was a small, kiddy table. Was it possibly for the minor countries like Sealand and Seborgia?

I heard deep and gasping breaths. Turning towards the sound, I found Natalie _literally_ hyperventilating at the scene. This temporarily got me worried. She quickly stopped, however, when I karate chopped her. Ludwig led us to the front of the table; two extra chairs were noticeably added.

We sat down, and a couple minutes later, every one of the Hetalia characters began filing in. Elizabeta, or Hungary, came with Roderich, also known as Austria, and Gilbert, or Prussia. Gilbert boasted his awesomeness with a follow up of Elizabeta smacking him, and Roderich making a snide comment. Francis, France, entered alone which was strange (Was that Alfred with wavy hair with him?). As soon as he saw Natalie and I, he kissed our hands and embraced us in concern. He mentioned doing anything he could to help us get back. Typical Francis stuff.

The Nordics came next with nods as greetings. After them, Egypt, Turkey, and Greece lazily strode in. Turkey and Greece were furiously arguing. Big surprise there. Feliks, Poland, came after without Toris, or Lithuania. If we were in World War II time, then the Baltics were already captured by Russia, so that made sense. More countries came; some greeted us, others pretended we didn't exist.

And then _he_ came.

The cause of my terror and torture was _right there_. And you know what? He was one of the countries that didn't even look at me. It bothered me. It really shouldn't have. I should have been cheering and starting a freaking rave. I don't know; maybe it was the fact that he confessed his love for me yet ignored me the day afterwards. I had to find out why he was ignoring me.

When he walked in with the Baltics and his sisters, security tightened a bit. Ludwig was emanating evil rays at him. Antonio suddenly stopped smiling. I know what you mean, stopped smiling? Exactly. This was freaking serious.

I began to shake involuntarily again. Let me tell you; I was afraid. No, I was f-cking terrified. At that moment, I could have thought of ten million ways this situation could end badly. Good thing Nat helped me stop thinking about it or else I may have died from fear.

"I got your back, Groko."

"Thanks, Nat."

"Can I beat the crap out of him after the meeting?"

"No." As much as I would have loved to see a brawl between the two, I knew Nat would be no match. Just look at when I tried to defend myself in that alley way.

She gave a curious glance. "Whatever you say, Groko. If you ever need me, though, don't hesitate to ask." I smiled at her. I was so freaking lucky to have her out of all the people I know to come with me here.

Aw. Sweet moment between friends. Too bad that was shattered in a matter of seconds.

Arthur came to the meeting with Alfred. They weren't as loud as normal. Thdu to greeted us and the other countries. Alfred high-fived Feliciano. Arthur smiled and waved at Kiku. They sat down.

Let me repeat; Alfred _high-fived _Feliciano. Arthur _smiled_ and _waved_ at Kiku. They were enemies, right? Right? As long as we were in World War II, that's true. But were we? What time was it? Where the _hell_ were we?

"Nat... we're in World War II time, right?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah. I think so. Lovino had one of those tiny at his house."

"So why are Arthur and Alfred suddenly buddies with Feli and Kiku?" I commented. Natalie gave me a strange look. It's as if she was confused by my question while finally understanding something herself.

"Oh" was all she said. I responded by begging her to tell me what she's figured out. She found the words to tell me. "You know how no one has commented on our clothes being weird even though you were wearing jeans, and jeans weren't really for girls at that time."

"Yeah." I was starting to see the road she was going down.

"And you know how, in Hetalia, they kinda have episodes where they mush stuff from modern times, World War II times, and everything in between." She whispered, careful not to grab the attention of the countries.

"Oh snap. I think I get it."

"This world is probably kind of like an episode of Hetalia. Totally random and quickly switching different time periods." This made me curious. I looked over at Toris. He was still shaking by the other Baltics. Alfred, Arthur, Feliciano, and Kiku weren't in World War II, and Ivan and the Baltics were. This world is totally inaccurate to history. Damn.

"Everybody, shut up! The World Meeting's starting now!" Ludwig boomed. "We're here to discuss these two, Gracie Richter and Natalie Angelis."

Roderich spoke up, "Why are these two even important enough that it concerns all of us." The table nodded in agreement. I wondered the same. Why were we so important to bring the attention of (literally) the entire world?

"Well, somehow they've entered our world from another dimension. I think it's our duty to help them get back." The room was silent for a while.

Feliks starts laughing. Soon after, Gilbert joined and the rest of the room followed. They think it's a joke. Why did I expect anything more? I guess we had to prove them wrong... again. This was getting really old.

I definitely wasn't paying enough attention to Natalie. Apparently, she had picked herself up and marched over to the nearest laughing country. I immediately pitied Gilbert.

"You think it's a JOKE? You think it's freaking HILARIOUS?" She spat, trying to control the volume of her voice. "Do you even know how much sh-t we've been through?"

Gilbert stopped laughing. The room was hushed. Natalie was probably going to spontaneously combust any minute now. Can't say I blamed her though. Either way, I kind of had to stop her before she shredded the Prussian into pieces.

I got up. "Natalie, calm down. It's a normal reaction."

"NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! DAMMIT DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY F-CKING CLUE HOW TO BRING US BACK?!" She had gone berserk. It's a rare phenomenon. I had two choices: watch the wild Natalie as she attacks her prey or capture her and bring her back to sanity. "SERIOUSLY, I'M F-CKING DONE! I HATE THIS!" The look in Gilbert's eyes was enough to sway my decision.

I stepped towards her carefully. If I approached her too quickly, she would have smacked me in blinded rage.

"Natalie."

I turned. That wasn't me speaking.

"Natalie, idiota, listen to me."

It was Lovino Vargas. Woah. _Wo-oh-oah. _F-cking plot twist there.

She spun around. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes in the anime-y way. Lovino delicately laid a hand on her shoulder. He still had that famous scowl on his face, but his eyes held emotion and concern. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

Denmark, or Mathias, broke the hush that spread over the countries, "I don't think they're kidding, guys."

* * *

**Groko: I dunno what to say now.**

**Nat: Yeah. I know what you mean.**

**Groko: So bye?**

**Nat: Bye.**

**Yeah. Review, fav, and follow if ya like what you see, baybah. ;P**


End file.
